"vavm"
Characters article |image=BO2-Character-BaldVampire.jpg |caption=The bald Cabal vampire in Blood Omen 2 concepts (by Steve Ross). |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} The Bald Cabal Vampire is an unnamed Vampire who serves the Cabal in Blood Omen 2. Profile As with all vampires of the [[Era following Blood Omen|era following Blood Omen]], the unnamed bald cabal vampire was likely sired by Vorador at some point in the [[Era following Blood Omen|era following ''Blood Omen]], '''Vorador:' "It serves. But time is short. The Sarafan's power grows by the day. Soon our every haven will be destroyed. We are facing extinction once again."//'Kain:' "They thought once before they had destroyed us. Yet you proved them wrong. You created a new race, something I could never do, and from that race, I had my army."//'Vorador:' "Now we are divided, and dying."//'Kain' "Then rouse yourself – make more of our kind."//'Vorador:' "It takes time and energy to create a vampire. I have not the strength. No, as Umah told you, we must kill the Sarafan Lord. When he is dead, their power will crumble. You have come far already, Kain, and proven to be our greatest ally. We must plan our attack." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. though it is unclear if he was a participant in Kain's vampire army or was turned later. When the Cabal revived Kain and Kain made his way to Sanctuary in Chapter 3: The Lower City, the bald cabal vampire was among the vampires gathered when Kain arrived and news broke (from a second male cabal vampire) that Umah had been captured by the Sarafan . The Vampire would again be present when Umah Teleported Kain and herself to Sanctuary at the end of Chapter 5: The Sarafan Keep and exposed the location of the Nexus Stone . After the destruction of Main Factory in Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter, the bald cabal vampire was apparently personally responsible for the discovery and recovery of Kain's unconscious body as he observed Kain being blown from the roof of the building. Vorador: "You are fortunate. One of our vampires saw you thrown from the roof of the factory as it was destroyed. He carried you here. The Sarafan were too occupied to notice you. I see that you have the Nexus Stone." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Later the vampire would again be present in Sanctuary at the end of Chapter 9: the Device, when Kain returned to Sanctuary with Janos Audron and informed the Cabal of the threat posed by the Hylden Gate . After this point, the fate of the bald cabal vampire (and indeed all of the minor cabal vampires) is unclear. Despite Vorador planning to "prepare our forces for the final attack", Vorador: "It is settled. I will prepare our forces for the final attack. " Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. when Kain deactivates the Shield Generator in Chapter 11: The Hylden City, only Janos and Vorador teleport in and no other cabal vampires join them. Ultimately it is unknown whether, as Umah feared, Kain hunted down the remains of the Cabal in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of ''Soul Reaver]]. '''Umah:' "Vorador has told me all your stories, Kain. He said that you would stop at nothing to achieve your great ambition: absolute power. And when you control Nosgoth, are we to believe that you would let us vampires live, and "do what we wish?" We are the only ones who could stand in your way. No, you will have to hunt us down and kill us, and how is that different from the rule of the Sarafan Lord?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Notes *The Bald cabal vampire has no dialogue throughout Blood Omen 2 (the only minor Cabal Vampire to speak is the Injured Cabal Vampire), however he appears to be one of the more significant members of the faction, appearing in every Sanctuary cutscene (a distinction he shares with Vorador) . *Like many of the Cabal Vampires it is unclear if the bald cabal vampire was a part of Kain's Vampire Army or if he was even a vampire at the time of the war. upon meeting the Cabal for the first time in Sanctuary, Kain only acknowledges Vorador. Kain: "Ah, yes. Who but the father of vampires would lead the resistance? I am honored, Vorador." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *Vorador seems to indicate that it was the Bald Cabal Vampire who personally recovered Kain's body from the Industrial Quarter at the end of Chapter 6 and the bald cabal vampire bows in acknowledgement . References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen 2 minor characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen 2